Who we truly are
by Cougar38
Summary: It has been 3 years after the winx disappeared and are presumed dead after seemingly going to defeat the demon king. Follow the winx who are under different identities as they bump into the specialists, who are willing to do anything to find their girlfriends again. Will the winx be willing to reveal their identities to their boyfriends and go home or will they stay hidden forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**3 years after Demonic Truth…**

**Sky POV**

It's been 3 years, 3 years since the war ended. Most importantly, 3 years since the winx entered the portal to the underworld and never returned. They are presumed dead. Nothing can find them, not even the best trackers. Nothing has ever been the same since then. Many have given up the search for the Winx but some like us and their parents have yet to give up. We are doing everything we can to find them but nothing works. All we can do is to hope they decide to show up one day…

"Boys, the reason I called you here today is to tell you all something very important. We might have found the Winx on a remote planet far away from Magix. We are not sure yet so we are sending you 6 there to check it out; you all also have the best chance of bringing my girls back. I trust you 6 with this task, if you get any updates on the girls, please tell me immediately." Ms Faragonda told us one day. "Wait, so you are saying you might have found the Winx? That means we can possibly see them again! Let's get ready; I really want to see my beloved Stella again!" Brandon excitedly said. "Stella this, Stella that. When will you ever stop talking about you're oh so beloved Stella. At least I'm not like that with Musa; she'd definitely kick me to the next century if I ever did that." Riven snapped. "Well then, let's stop fighting and go and possibly get our girlfriends back." I told them.

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry, the Winx will be in the second chapter onwards, I also didn't want to make this chapter very long since there is going to be a lot of info next chapter so stay tuned. If you haven't read the prequel, Demonic Truth, please do. There are somethings that will explain what is happening in this story so do check it out (it's not that long so it shouldn't take more than 1 hour) Also I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like a week. I almost got caught typing the story and I now have to be extra careful so do expect longer delays between updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

**OK, before we start. I want to apologize for the long break. I took a long time to type this, anyway I want to talk about something that happened the other day. I was doing a sketch for the Winx's demons forms when one of my classmates saw Stella's and literally called it a "Goat on steroids". What in the world!(She did it without my permission btw). Thank goodness there at least some sane people who didn't call it a goat (or something worse I shall not mention). Hopefully this DOES NOT happen again.**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**At some far away planet…**

**Bloom POV**

"That should be the last of the demons. Let's head home." I told the rest of the girls. 3 years have passed since we went to kill the demon king and so called "faked our deaths". Despite this, the day's memories are still fresh in my mind.

**3 years ago…**

_"Let's go girls, we only have one shot to finish this." I told them. "Reveal." We whispered and in a flash of light, we were in our demon forms and took off towards the castle. "Look what we have here, my precious demon generals. Are you here to join us or what?" The demon king scoffed at us. "No, we are here to defeat you once and for all. We will NEVER join you." Musa shouted back. "Well then, let's battle." He replied. We shot into the sky and started firing attack after attack. Obviously, they seemed to fare better against him thanks to our little "power-up". After a while, both sides didn't back down; however it was quite notable that all of us were tiring out. "Let's finish this right now." Aisha told us. We linked hands and shouted in unison, "WINX DEMON CONVERGENCE!" a flash of colours shot out from our bodies and headed straight towards the demon king. Due to his earlier injuries, he was unable to protect against the burst and was slowly disappearing. "This… this can't be happening! How did I get defeated so easily? Nooooo!" He shouted as he disappeared for good. "Phew, we actually did it. Let's go hide now, I really don't need any more extra pressure." Aisha moaned. We opened a portal to a planet far from Magix and entered it, ready to start our new lives."_

**Present…**

We all changed our identities but decided to use human forms similar to our demon ones. I have fiery red hair, orange eyes and tan skin, Stella has fair skin along with greyish-black hair and red eyes. Flora now has very diluted blue coloured hair paired with grey eyes and paler skin. While Aisha now has muddy brown coloured hair with tan skin and grey eyes too. Musa's hair is just like her demon form's and she has black eyes. Finally Tecna has light grey hair with golden streaks and she has dark yellow eyes. We looked like ordinary boys and girls on the outside but in reality, who we really were was much more complicated. Fitting in was a relatively simple task, however getting used to our new powers was the exact opposite. I couldn't for the life of me control where my magma went, Stella ended up causing I don't know how many blackouts when trying to turn off the lights. Musa silenced all of us for hours on straight and until she could control her powers, we had to steer clear of her when she was practicing. Aisha constantly turned everything she touched into stone at random, Tecna kept turning on and off our devices like there was no tomorrow. Flora, I don't even want to talk about how difficult she was; she, being a pacifist, literally refused to touch even her scythe let alone use her powers. She took the longest just because of that.

**Flashback…**

_"FLORA! JUST PICK UP THE DAMNED SCYTHE ALREADY!" Musa snapped at the nature fairy. "Why? I don't want to kill anything!" she called back. "Flora, stop being an ox; and if you don't pick that up right now, I will burn this flower right here right now." I threatened her. Suddenly, the normally peaceful girl I knew picked up the scythe and put the curved edge at my neck, even saying in an unusually cold voice, "Kill that flower and I swear I will have your head." "Flo chill, I was only joking." I told her. Then as fast as just now, Flora returned to normal and put the scythe down. "What just happened? And why am I holding the scythe at Bloom's neck?" She muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "Don't ask me, after B threatened you, you just suddenly picked up the scythe and put it at her neck." Aisha said. I was still standing there dumbfounded by what just happened. Who knew the peaceful Flora had a dark side that could literally kill someone? "Note to self, don't threaten Flora." I told myself._

**Present**

We also changed our names, mine is now Blaze, Stella's is Kage, Flora's is Azrail **(A/N "Kage" means "shadow" and "Azrail" means "angel of death". BTW I actually almost put Stella's name as "Eclipse" but I realised it was a girl's name so oof -_-) **Aisha's is Terra, Musa's is Siren and finally Tecna's is Electra. We attend school under these aliases but once demons attack here (most likely coming for us) we use our demon powers to deal with them. Most of the time we deal with them perfectly fine but sometimes we do have to use our fairy powers when our powers go out of control. The times that they do go out of control are usually very rare and it's quite easy to reverse; well expect once. My magma kind of went really out of control and ended up destroying I don't know how many trees; it took me, Flora and Aisha's fairy magic to reverse it all. However, the one thing I don't understand is just how in the while Magix Dimension that happened when it didn't happen when we first started using our demon powers. It seemed like someone wanted us to be found and sabotaged my powers. Hopefully no one felt the surge of magic from here otherwise we are going to have a hell of a time…

**Ok, that's it for the first chapter. Holy that took long and it is REAL long for a first chapter (maybe because it is more like an information chapter but with character. and I had to constantly change because of the names). Things are going to get messier from here onwards; hopefully this story will be longer than its prequel. Stay tuned, R&R and farewell!**


	3. Chapter 2: The specialists arrive

**Chapter 2: The specialists arrive**

"This should be the place where the massive surge of magic was sensed; hopefully the Winx will be here I really don't want this to be a false alarm." Nabu told the other specialists. "I agree with you there. Ever since the Winx disappeared, I have never felt the same." Helia agreed with the wizard. "Well, if you want your girlfriends back, then we better get moving to find them." Riven stopped them before they could continue talking about their girlfriends. "Wait, if they are trying to hide, how are we going to drag them out of hiding?" Brandon asked. "Maybe the demons; the Winx would definitely not like the demons coming to bug them again so I suggest we look out for any demon attacks to look out for them." Sky suggested. "Let's go then, the more we talk the more time we waste." Riven urged.

**With the Winx**

"Winx, the demons are attacking in 6 different areas. There shouldn't be many so we can split up. Meet back here once you're done." Bloom instructed as a hologram showing six different portals appeared, each one in a different location. The rest nodded in agreement as they headed out to deal with the demons in their disguises.

**Back with the specialists.**

"Ok, we have reports of 6 portals from the underworld let's split up. Each one of you go to one of the portals; this way we can maximise the chances of finding the Winx." "What are we waiting for then, we have our girlfriends to find!" Brandon cheered after Sky finished his sentence. the remaining specialists nodded as they split up in hopes of finding their lost girlfriends.

**With Blaze(Bloom)&Sky (A/N I will be using the girls' disguise names from here on out.)**

**Sky POV**

As I was walking towards the location of the portal, I could have sworn I heard someone shouting in the background. Was someone else already here? Is it Bloom? No it can't be her, that voice sounds more masculine yet it sounds so much like her. When I walked closer to the location of the portal, I saw a tan boy with fiery red hair holding a giant great sword. From the looks of it, he was slashing the demons coming out from the portal. "Huh? Who's there?" He asked as he turned around. "Oh, it is just one of you stupid specialists. Why in the fucking world are you here anyway? There's like nothing to do here." he continued. "Oh, well my friends and I are looking for our lost girlfriends; otherwise known as the Winx." I explained to the boy, in hopes of him telling me possibly some key information about the girls. Instead, he seemed to have become much quieter and moodier. "Never heard of this 'Winx'. Who the hell are they?" was his answer. However, from the looks of it, it seemed like he was holding something back from me; but seeing how he didn't really want to talk about the Winx, I decided to avoid talking about it to him. Hopefully we can get closer and he might just tell me what he was holding back. Hopefully. "Well, I'm sorry if you wanted to talk but I have to go before I get killed by my friends. By the way, my name is Blaze." He finished as he started to walk away. "Sky." I told him before even the tip of his shadow could not be seen. This Blaze person seems very suspicious; I mean he definitely has something to do with the Winx, just from the way he reacted to 'Winx''. Another thing, how did he know that I'm a specialist? I don't think any specialists come here so he either has been told or maybe he is one of the Winx which I think is improbable. Since he left, I better get going too. The other guys should know about this Blaze guy. Hopefully they were more fruitful than I was.

**With Azrail(Flora)&Helia**

**Helia POV**

I was making my way to the portal's location when I heard the sound of a weapon falling to the ground. When I reached the location, I saw a boy with pale skin and diluted blue hair surrounded by demons along with a scythe on the ground out of the boy's reach. Just as I was about to grab the scythe to help him, he muttered something inaudible. Suddenly, all the demons just vanished into thin air, as if there was some aura of death around the boy. Once the portal was gone, he heaved and huge sigh of relief and was about to walk away when I called out to him, "Hey, wait up!" The boy turned around after hearing my voice. "You dropped this just now." I continued. "Thanks, can't believe I almost forgot it. My mind was too focused on the demons." He thanked me as he took the scythe from my hands "Anyway, my name is Azrail; what's yours?" "Helia." I replied. "Helia; that's a really nice name. So Helia, what brings you over here? No offence, but what are you going to do here? There isn't really much to do to be honest." He asked me. "Oh, my friends and I are looking for our girlfriends who almost everyone else in the dimension thinks are dead; to simply put it, the famous Winx Club." I queried "Sorry, never heard of this 'Winx Club', but I will keep a look out for them." Azrail replied. "Anyway, I have to go before my friends kill me. Farewell." He continued as he walked away. Azrail…I don't know why but he sounds so much like Flora; I just can't put my finger on why. Maybe it has to do with his hesitation when I said my name and "Winx Club" maybe he is connected to one of the Winx? Well, I better get back to the guys before they too kill me.

**With Kage(Stella)&Brandon**

**Brandon POV**

"OW!" I heard a shout from the distance. I quickly rushed towards the source of the sound only to see a boy with black hair and blood red eyes stabbing a demon with a broadsword. After he finished off the last of the demons, he wiped the sweat off his forehead while he turned to face in my direction. "Hey brunette over there. What are you doing over there? Trying to spy on me, no joke but that is quite pathetic." He called out to me. "You could say that. My friends and I are looking for the Winx, our girlfriends. We came here because we sensed a surge in magic usage so we suspect they might be here. Oh and are you alright because just now I'm pretty sure you shouted in pain so I came over" ''Well sorry to burst your possibly giant bubble but I haven't heard of this 'Winx' before. I must apologise; I'll definitely keep you updated if I do find them." He apologised. "My name is Kage before you ask. AND I am better now, I just tripped that's all" "Brandon" I replied. "Well Brandon, it was nice talking to you. May we meet again." Kage replied as he walked off. Well, that was a bit awkward. Kage seems nice, maybe he could help us; but he seemed a little, suspicious, he seemed to react to the word "Winx". Maybe just some bad memories and nothing more. I better get going too before the rest of the guys start getting worried.

**With Siren(Musa)&Riven**

**Riven POV**

I was casually making my way towards when I heard this most melodious voice ever; it was captivating. I slowly inched my way towards the source of the singing.**(They have some spells which seem like their fairy magic but are dark magic FYI)** From my hiding spot behind some bushes, I saw a girl with black hair and purple highlights who from the looks of it, seems to be the one singing. "So amazing…she sounds just like Musa…" I droned on before getting cut off. "Just like whom may I ask?" I looked up and saw the girl towering over me. "Oh err…" I started as my face began to turn red. "Just like my girlfriend Musa; you two sound so similar. By any chance, do you anyone by that name or a group of 6 girls going by the name 'Winx'? My friends and I are looking for them. And no, they are NOT criminals; they are more like our girlfriends who almost everyone thinks are dead." "Nope; never in my whole life have I ever heard of the name 'Winx', let alone 'Musa'. This Musa person you said sounds like me right?" She answered. "Well, if I DO see her, I repeat DO see her, I'm definitely going to challenge her. I want to see who is better. Name's Siren by the way." "Well Siren, my name is Riven and it is nice meeting you. If I do find Musa, I'll tell her about you; she'd love a good challenge. Who knows what in the Magix dimension she's doing now." I introduced myself. "I really want to stay and talk more but I don't have the time. If I don't hurry, I'm probably going to find myself having 5 angry friends chasing me; maybe 4 depending on Azrail's mood." She muttered as she walked away. Siren… she just reminds me of Musa all the time. And who is this Azrail? Is he a friend or foe? Maybe one of the guys will know. Hopefully I can get Siren to open up to me because she seemed to be awkwardly fidgeting when I mentioned Musa's name and "Winx"; maybe she knows more than we know. Well, I better get going unless I too want 4-5 boys after my ass.

**With Electra(Tecna)&Timmy**

**Timmy POV**

"The location of the portal should be in approximately…huh? What happened to my phone?" I muttered to myself as I made my way to the portal. "It's illogical. How did my phone just turn off on its own? I'll deal with it later; the portal should be nearby." I continued. Hiding behind a nearby tree, I spotted a girl with light grey hair with gold streaks running across. She was hitting the demons with some lightning attack; which most likely is the cause of my phone turning off. When the last of the demons were finished, my phone turned on and made a very loud beeping sound; revealing my location-so well for spying. "Excuse me but why are you here and why are you spying on me?" The girl asked me. "Oh, sorry for that but I was sent here along with my friends to find our lost girlfriends, who are also the famous saviours of the Magix dimension, the Winx." I told her. "Apologises, but I do not know anyone by the name 'Winx'. But, if you have any pictures of them, then I could help you keep a lookout for them." She told me. Obliging to her request, I showed her a picture of a group picture of the Winx. "Thanks a lot; I'll keep an eye out for them and I'll tell you if I do see them. My name is Electra, sounds fitting for my powers right?" she replied. "Nice to meet you Electra, and yes your name fits your powers after you turned off my phone. I'm Timmy." I introduced myself. "Ah, sorry about that; please do be careful when I'm attacking, any electronics in a small area around me turns off so do keep that in mind." She apologised. "Anyway, I have to go; before my friends go mad, to which I still think does not make sense at all." She continued before walking away. Well, that went alright. This Electra person seems very interesting, I don't think she's one of the Winx but I don't know why she seems so much like Tecna; although I'm pretty sure that it is just my imagination. I'll keep her in mind, hopefully the guys will appreciate the extra help we have. I better go too.

**With Terra(Aisha)&Nabu**

**Nabu POV**

"I do hope we can find the girls already. Three years without them is too much, I really hope this is not a false alarm." I mumbled to myself while slowly walking to the portal location. Suddenly, I felt a shockwave; before I knew it, giant rocks were shooting out of the ground. "Woah! Looks like someone already beat me to the portal." I told myself. Jumping onto a nearby tree, I managed to find out the culprit of the rocks. There was this tanned girl with muddy brown hair firing rocks left right and centre. "Fuck. You. Stupid. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Demons." She cursed. God is she vulgar; but she sounds like Aisha, in all honesty, when Stella wants to go shopping. Next thing I know, rocks are flying straight towards me. "Ahem Mr Braided Hair but what in the fucking world are you doing here spying on me. Even still, you SUCK at hiding; I can still see you between the leaves." The girl called out to me rudely. "Well excuse me but my name is NOT Mr Braided Hair, it is Nabu, fiancé to Princess Aisha of Andros." I introduced myself. "Well sorry NABU but I don't know you at all. Not even this 'Princess Aisha of Andros', and before you start calling me names like most boys do, my name is TERRA." She replied back, putting extra emphasis on my name along with hers. "Anyway, why are you here? To spy on random people in the forest or what?" she queried. "I'm here looking for my fiancé and her friends. They 'died' three years ago; however, my friends and I still think they are alive. They go by the name 'Winx Club', six girls including my fiancé." I explained. "Sorry but I haven't heard of a 'Winx Club' before. I would want to help but I have other things to do which include school and dealing with some idiotic people." She apologized. "Anyway, I have to go before the idiot heads start a search party for me." With that, she sped off into the distance. Well, that was…unexpected. She seems relatively busy, maybe she could help in the future-hopefully. I should go before the guys possibly do the same(which is somehow unlikely).

**That was one hell of a chapter. Sorry I took so long but I had to make sure no one found out.(in reality I finished typing this the day I posted the prev chapter.) And HOLY MOLY over 2k words for 1 chapter! I DO NOT own Winx Club or any of the characters. R&R! Farewell and stay tuned for the next chapter of "Who We Truly Are"!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bad news

**Chapter 3: Bad news**

**Bloom-Blaze**

**Flora-Azrail**

**Stella-Kage**

**Musa-Siren**

**Tecna-Electra**

**Aisha-Terra**

**I DO NOT own Winx Club, it belongs to ****Iginio Straffi. I only own the Winx's alternate selves.**

**With the girls…**

**Blaze POV**

When I got back to the house me and the others shared, I was quite surprised to find out that I was the first one back. We all did not coincidentally bump into our ex(?)-boyfriends (we technically didn't break up with them but we did fake our deaths so we are exes now). Not long after I came back, Azrail arrived; he did look a little red which looked more like blush than anything else. "Helia right?" I asked him. Azrail immediately blushed shades of red as he embarrassingly muttered, "H…how did you know?" "Bumped into Sky so I had a feeling the rest were here and somehow we each got our 'exes'." I answered him. Before Azrail could ask me anymore questions, Kage came in panting as if he just ran a marathon. Right after him was Siren, who seemingly seemed quite proud of herself. Right when she was about to open her mouth to say something, another voice cut in. "Can the two of you please move in? It is illogical to keep standing there like statues." Electra interrupted Siren as she pushed the other two inside. Next thing we knew, Terra was "flying" in before angrily shouting, "STUPID SPECIALISTS! WHY MUST YOU RUIN OUR PERFECT LIVES FOR FUCK'S SAKE?" "Terra, calm down; why don't we all share what happened at the portals since it looks like something happened to all of us." Siren calmed the brunette. "And, since you really want to say something, why don't you start?" she continued. "Sure thing; I swear right, this Nabu somehow doesn't have a brain. He literally tried to hide in a tree but obviously forgot to hide his pony tail like an idiot; it was dangling in a very obvious position. I don't know how in the FUCKING world my parents thought that he was a good husband for me." Terra told us. "No wonder you were so angry, maybe you should forgive him. He probably didn't realise his ponytail pointing out when he was spying on you." Siren calmed Terra down. "Anyway, I'm going to continue with what happened on my end. I must say, I'm damned proud of myself for literally making Riven blush tomato red; I literally caught him muttering about me when he was spying on me." She continued. "Wow, to think Riven was such a 'bad boy' type of person yet he blushes when someone catches him thinking about you; you definitely got him there." Kage commented. The rest shared their encounter with their ex one after another but nothing that interesting besides Azrail blushing like mad over Helia (looks like he really hasn't stopped thinking about Helia). After hearing everyone's experiences, it seems that the specialists have come searching for us. "Guys. From now onwards, be EXTRA careful if you bump into any of the specialists. They can't know that we are still alive." I warned the Winx. They all nodded before retreating back to their rooms for some rest.

**With the specialists**

**Sky POV**

When I got back to the owl, I realised that the other guys had not arrived yet. Just as I was about to take out a pendant with a picture of me and Bloom, the others guys came back one after the other. Setting up a call with Ms Faragonda, we reported to her our encounters with the six figures. What we deduced was that they all know each other and most likely have something to do with the Winx or they know them and where they are hiding; they also seem to have powers similar to the original demon generals. "Ok, the plan is: One of us will try to get one of the six kids to come with them, and then we will interrogate them and get everything they know out of them." I told the guys. "One problem. Who do we take?" Riven pointed out. "Blaze will burn us; Kage could possibly blind us if he is Shade. Azrail could kill us, Terra will turn us to stone, Siren will mute us and Electra will shock us. None of them seem like the type of person willing to reveal everything without a fight." He continued. "Maybe if we got closer to one of them then possibly they would be willing to reveal what they know." Brandon suggested. "Yeah yeah Mr Squire but have fun trying to get one of them to open up to you seeing by how they are always rushing." Riven cut in. "Just stop fighting you two! Let's just wait and see how things play out first, then we'll plan our moves from there; how about that?" Helia calmed the two specialists down. "I am going to agree with Helia on this, we still do not know enough about the six kids to be able to find a way to get one of them to open up without being murdered." Nabu told us. The rest of us nodded in agreement to Helia's idea. "So it's decided, we will watch the six of them until they trust us or we find out if they accidentally give it away." "Boys, I do have an idea. If you can persuade the six of them to come to Alfea or somewhere in Magix, I could possibly try to get the truth out of them. It is a possibility that they are hiding their true identities and the people you see are just disguises; I might be able to undo the spell to see who they truly are." Ms Faragonda added. "That is indeed a good idea. From my calculations, it is at least ten percent more likely to work than our other ideas because it could take forever for any of them to warm up to us." Timmy concluded. "Ok, so the plan is we try to get one of the six to open up to us. If not, we will bring them to Magix to let Ms Faragonda work the magic. Now all we need to do is to somehow prevent them from using magic. We probably will need something to contain all their magic until we are done with them and possibly have to knock them out in order to do so." I summarized our whole conversation. The guys nodded before heading off into the separate rooms of the owl to get a well-deserved break.

**Finally done with this chapter! Although it wasn't as long as the last one, I hope it was good. I've been having a bit of problems trying to keep this interesting so I apologise if this is boring. I also had a bit of writer's block while typing this so I apologise for it. R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming up soon! (Hopefully) I also am planning to do a rewrite of Demonic Truth but with a different story line(Which was my original plan for the story before it I changed it). It should come out either after this story or my persona crossover story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Problems arise

**Chapter 4: Problems arise **

**Bloom-Blaze**

**Flora-Azrail**

**Stella-Kage**

**Musa-Siren**

**Tecna-Electra**

**Aisha-Terra**

**NOTE: I do not own Winx Club, it belongs to**** Iginio Straffi.**

**No one's POV**

"Man am I tired! School and demons really do not match!" Kage whined as they walked into a café after another day of school. "We all know that Kage. YOU SAY THAT EVERYDAY." Siren snapped. Kage, infuriated at the black-haired girl, retaliated by saying, "WELL THEN BLAME IT ON THE STUPID DEMONS. IF THEY DIDN'T CAST THAT STUPID REINCARNATION SPELL, WE'D BE LIVING A HAPPY LIFE BY NOW." This not only did nothing to calm Siren down but ended up raising tension between the two of them. In the next moment, the two were flinging insults and vulgarities at each other with no signs of stopping. Azrail covered his ears and purposely inched his way away from the two kids whilst cringing at the mountain of vulgarities building up beside him. Blaze on the other hand, tried to stop the fighting but his words were more like the wind to the two kids. Electra was shaking her head while sighing at her two friends' ridiculous argument. And Terra was trying to restrain Siren before she started attacking Kage on a whim.

Suddenly, a loud familiar booming voice diverted their attention from what they were doing. "OH SHUT UP ABOUT STELLA ALREADY BRANDON! WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF A MISSION NOT TO START DREAMING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHEN YOU COULD HAVE DREAMT ABOUT HER ANY OTHER TIME!" the Winx all turned their heads to see a VERY infuriated Riven yelling at Brandon. They stared at each other with the same thought in their heads. The Specialists. They all sighed in frustration as they knew their exes were not going to stop in asking them about the Winx, especially after what had happened a few days ago. "Oh, hey Terra; so these are your friends you were talking about the other day. It is such a coincidence that we just so happened to bump into each other today; it is like fate do you agree?" Nabu greeted Terra. "Oh and don't mind these two idiot heads here; they have been like this since we arrived here that day. This is Sky, Timmy and Helia; those two idiots are Riven and Brandon respectively." He introduced the specialists as he pointed to them one by one. Terra controlled the urge to roll her eye as she already knew them but had to do so in order not to give away their secret. Thus, she too introduced the Winx under their aliases. "These are Blaze, Kage, Siren, Electra and Azrail. It is a pleasure meeting you boys; maybe we can become good friends too. BUT, no relationships for sure," She told them, obviously being sarcastic about becoming good friends. Otherwise that would blow their cover.

As the two groups sat down, both Siren and Riven went to order food, one to try to avoid their ex, the other to stay away from a constantly-muttering-about-his-girlfriend-specialist. Back at the table, Kage decided to strike up a conversation with Brandon to try not to look suspicious. "So Brandon, who is this 'Stella' girl Riven got so mad at you for?" he asked though he tried his best not to cringe at saying his original name. "Oh, she is my girlfriend, the fairy of the shining sun, princess of Solaria and member of the Winx Club I told you about the other day." Brandon replied. "I am curious but how was she like? I have never met a princess before and I'd really like to know about how they live like." Kage fired another question. The others stifled a laugh as they tried not to laugh at their "princess" friend asking about the life of a princess. "She loves fashion. I mean she has her own boutique and goes shopping like every other week, which obviously sends some of her friends through the roof when they go shopping for like five hours. She's a really enthusiastic person and I really miss her; I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her." Brandon gave an elaborate description about his girlfriend. Kage's heart melted when he realised that his ex-had missed a lot and a temptation to tell him everything appeared; however, the thought of his ex's shocked face and possibly him not like him anymore pulled the thought back into the depths of his mind. "On the topic of girlfriends, how was your girlfriend like before she went lost?" Blaze asked Sky, following Kage's lead. "She was an amazing girlfriend; no one could ever replace her. Her name is Bloom, also known as the fairy of the dragon flame, leader of the Winx Club and princess of Domino. Man is she the best girl I have ever met in my life, I miss her so much." Sky answered. Blaze felt the heat rise up his cheeks but controlled it before it actually showed on his cheeks. "Azrail, what did you do the other day? You like had some aura of death around yourself." Helia asked Azrail. "Oh, that. I only use it when my scythe drops when I get overwhelmed; otherwise, I don't really use it." Azrail replied. "Ahem." Blaze cleared his throat. "And when I get threatened, which doesn't really happen a lot after someone experiences it first-hand, I somehow lose control over myself and literally threaten to kill the person." Azrail continued while staring specifically at Blaze. "Am I missing something out here?" Sky asked. "Oh, nothing besides the fact that _I_ was the one who experienced it first-hand." "I am not going to ask what your threat was because I have this gut feeling that if I do, I too am going to experience Azrail trying to kill me." Sky backed out of the conversation. "Since everyone is asking about girlfriends, how were your girlfriends like?" Electra asked Nabu, Timmy and Helia, following the trend. "Mine was Tecna, fairy of Technology, guardian fairy of Zenith. She was also the strategist of the group. Before her, I had never met anyone that in love with her gadgets and electronics as her; their basically her life." Timmy went first. "I'm going to go next. Mine was Flora, fairy of nature and guardian fairy of Limphea. She's a pacifist and a softie; she always tries to stop the arguments between the girls; she also cannot take vulgarities. I don't know how she is able to survive with like everyone cursing every other hour." "AND SHE CAN'T HIDE HER EMOTIONS. SHE SUCKS AT THAT." Riven shouted from the queue. "NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS RIVEN." Brandon shouted back. Luckily, the café was empty beside the staff so no one took the liberty of staring at the two specialists. "Before both you get into another fight, I going to talk about Aisha. She, just like the rest of our girlfriends, is also a member of the Winx Club. She is the fairy of waves and the princess of Andros. I am currently in an arranged marriage with her. She is really sporty and you can call her a rebellious princess. I mean, she really hates palace life from what I heard from her. She also is VERY hot tempered; she's like fighting with Stella almost all the time, I don't know how those two get along." Nabu told the Winx. "They seem like an interesting bunch. How about Riven's? What was his girlfriend like?" Kage queried. "I think it'd be better if he talked about his to make it fair." Timmy replied.

**Meanwhile…**

Siren was probably the least happy person in the whole café at the time. First, Kage wouldn't stop with his complaining. Then the specialists arrive and now she was stuck with her ex-boyfriend in the queue. "So, why were you mad at that Brandon guy again?" she asked. "Oh. You mean Mr Squire over there? Sure, he couldn't for the life of me shut up about his FREAKING girlfriend. Since the day I bumped into you till now he still hasn't stopped dreaming about his girlfriend. Musa would definitely kick my ass to next century or even next millennia for crying out loud if she caught me acting like that." Riven told Siren. "So, tell me more about this 'Musa' since you really like her from the looks of it." She told her Ex. Just as Riven was about to open his mouth, he heard something before shouting, "AND SHE CAN'T HIDE HER EMOTIONS. SHE SUCKS AT THAT." Siren guessed he was talking about Azrail's true self since he was and still is a very insecure person; especially when it came to his feelings about Helia (Which he probably still had now that Helia was back). "NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS RIVEN." She heard another shout, this time coming from the table where the others were sitting from. She sighed, why was Riven such a jerk? "Sorry Siren about that. I really needed to tell your friends how much Helia's girlfriend sucks at hiding her emotions." Riven apologised. "Anyway, Musa was my girlfriend who is the fairy of music and guardian fairy of Melody. She was really into music, I mean she could literally play ANY instrument but her favourite was the flute." He continued. Siren was taken by surprise. Did she actually tell Riven that she liked the flute or did he make one of the biggest wild guesses she had ever heard since like Blaze suggested they were the demon generals' reincarnations. "The food is ready Siren; let's head back to our friends. I can bet you they are starving." Riven told her when their food was ready.

"So Riven how was your girlfriend like?" Blaze asked Riven when the two got back to the table. Having heard it earlier, Siren rolled her eyes as the maroon haired specialist repeated what he told her a few minutes prior. "You know, I wonder how you and your girlfriend get along with your annoying attitude." Kage asked as he secretly winked at Siren who rolled her eyes in response which went unnoticed by all the specialists expect Brandon who was confused at the exchange between the two of them.

**Later…**

When the specialists reached the apartment they rented for the time being, Brandon decided to tell them about the exchange between Kage and Siren. "Um guys, I might have an idea where the Winx might be…" he told them. The other specialists stared at him as if he was crazy. "Well, you see; when Kage was asking how Riven got along Musa, I could've sworn I had seen Kage wink at Siren before she rolled her eyes back at him. It seemed like they were trying to pass a secret message. That led me to think that, maybe the six of them are the Winx…"

**That's it for this chapter of Who we truly are! Sorry for the long delay, I was having some problems trying to keep the story interesting. Another thing was my new story: Winx Club Season 7: Wild Adventure (Otherwise known as Wild Adventure for short). I had a ton of interesting ideas that I just needed to type out before it starting piling up and stressing me out so I apologise for the long wait. Anyway, farewell! R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5: A close call

**Chapter 5: A close call**

**Bloom-Blaze**

**Flora-Azrail**

**Stella-Kage**

**Musa-Siren**

**Tecna-Electra**

**Aisha-Terra**

**scarletwhite46****: don't worry I won't leave this story, I'm just having the need to type out my other ideas.**

"The six of them being the WINX?" the specialists all shouted at Brandon in disbelief. "How can THOSE SIX be the WINX? It is literally impossible! Like why would people like Flora, Stella and Musa all be willing to use powers which are the LITERAL OPPOSITE of their own powers? Isn't that like trying to weaken their own selves?" Riven shouted at the brunette specialist. "Well Riven, it is quite possible that what Brandon says is correct. Before you snapped at Brandon back before we crashed into those six at the café, I'm pretty sure I saw Kage and Siren fighting with Terra restraining Siren while Blaze was trying to stop the two. Furthermore, Azrail seemed to be inching away from the two and Electra was just shaking her head. Sounds like the Winx in all honesty when Stella and either Musa or Aisha start fighting. In addition to that, the exchange between Kage and Siren seem to point that Siren is most likely Musa and their questions from earlier all seem to be them trying not to be suspicious so they can probably remain like this." Timmy explained to the maroon-haired specialist. "But then why would they fake their deaths and flee to a remote planet?" Nabu asked worriedly. "Well, maybe because they didn't want anyone to know that they are the infamous demon generals' reincarnations if what we discussed a few days ago is true. I mean, how would people react to their beloved heroes actually being reincarnations of some of the most dangerous warriors in all of the Magic Dimension's history? Wouldn't they all like freak out?" Sky answered. "Then why did they not tell us? I mean we ARE their boyfriends, how come they didn't tell us about it? They always told us everything." Helia asked the blonde specialist. "I think it was out of fear of us breaking up with them because of their past selves' deeds along with the fact that they were practically why the demon king decided to even start the whole war-in order to get his most faithful warriors back." Timmy replied Helia. "Well then let's go and ask them to see if your theory is actually correct Mr Genius." Riven told the guys. "Well, maybe only you and Brandon should go, we only know Siren and Kage are most likely Winx members. The others could be new friends they made while the rest are all on different planets." Nabu told Riven. "Whatever you say Mr Wizard." Riven rolled his eyes as he told the braided hair specialist.

**Later…**

**Brandon**

Brandon could not believe he was doing this; he was actually going to try to kiss Kage to see whether he is Stella; it was risky but if he really was Stella, he'd definitely back away. "There you are what did you want to meet me for?" Kage's voice called out to him. Brandon held a straight face as he continued walking towards Kage. "Ummm, are you alright? What's with the straight face?" Kage asked as Brandon inched closer. "This" Brandon told him as he kissed Kage on the lips. Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his manhood. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Kage shouted at him. "Well, I thought you were Stella since you winked at Siren back at the café when you asked Riven how Musa put up with his annoying attitude." Brandon said while trying not to groan in agony from the hit. "I'm sorry ok? I promise I won't do that again." He apologised. "Well you better not; otherwise, I WILL bring Azrail to kill you with his powers or I'll bring Blaze along to burn you. You got that?" Kage threatened. "Ok, ok, I won't do that again, please don't ask Azrail to come kill me." Brandon pleaded. After Kage had walked away in frustration, Brandon slowly limped his way back to the apartment. Little did he know, Kage was furiously blushing after he left over his ex-boyfriend kissing him.

**Riven**

Riven confidently walked towards the spot he was supposed to meet Siren at. He was going to give her the karma she deserved for embarrassing him back when they first met; he was going to reveal her identity by kissing her. It sounded dumb but he couldn't think of anything else that could make her reveal her identity and get the whole truth out of her. "You FINALLY came Mr Mohawk. You better have a damn good reason for calling me out here, if not I'm asking both Terra and Electra to come here to teach you a lesson." Siren threatened. 'You bet it is Siren, I'm going to make you tell me who you are right here and right now.' Riven thought to himself as he slowly approached the black haired girl. "I called you for this one thing." He told her as he kissed Siren on the lips. In the next moment, he felt a searing pain in his left cheek. When he looked again, he saw a very infuriated Siren staring hard at him. "WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD WAS THAT FOR? LIKE HELL WILL I EVER KISS SOME RANDOM ASS BOY WHO CAME LOOKING FOR HIS MISSING GIRLFRIEND." Siren snapped at Riven. "Sorry, I thought you were Musa after Kage winked at you and you just rolled your eyes back after he asked me about how Musa dealt with me." He quickly apologised, hoping it was enough to calm the girl down so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of three more or less equally pissed off girls with crazy powers. "He was just trying to point out my ex-boyfriend, Caleb. He was like a complete an utter jock, he like sleeps with so many damned whores I swear I'm surprised at how I didn't see through his stupid ass façade." Siren angrily explained. "Anyway, I'm going. Count yourself lucky this time that I didn't call the others, otherwise you'd be dead where you're standing." Siren finished as she walked away. 'Well, that didn't work. That means that Brandon is probably in some deep shit with Kage if he too is trying to kiss him. Serves him right, it was just a misunderstanding' Riven thought to himself as he walked back to the apartment, cheek still red from the slap from Siren. What he didn't know was that Siren was getting flustered over what just happened as was trying her best not to go red the whole time.

**Back with the Winx**

Both Kage and Siren returned at the same time, both rather shaken after what their ex-boyfriends did. "You both look flustered…YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME THAT THEY KISSED YOU RIGHT?" Terra mumbled before shouting after sudden realisation hit her. "Don't worry Terra; I kicked Brandon in his manhood so he wouldn't dare to do that to me again. And, _might_ have added an extra threat if did it again." Kage told his side of the story. "Well I slapped Mr Mohawk DAMN hard on his cheek and lied to him that we were trying to talk about me 'ex-boyfriend'. I too also added threats if he did it again." Siren told the others. "And what were your threats may I ask?" Blaze asked the two flustered kids. "Oh, well I threatened to bring you and Azrail along to either burn him or just kill him straight away." Kage went first. "I told Riven that if he kissed me one more time, I'd call Terra and Electra to give him a taste of his medicine." Siren followed up as she curled a lock of hair around her finger.

**With the specialists**

Both Brandon and Riven made their way back to the specialists' apartment; both shaken from their encounter from who they thought to be their girlfriend. "So, from the looks of it, things didn't go well right?" "You bet Mr Wizard; we can't even pull one of them again since I'm bound to die if I do that to Siren again." Riven replied Nabu. "Same here buddy, I'm probably going to get killed instantly or severely burnt if I do so again to Kage." Brandon added. "Ok, so no more kissing the six of them; this knocks that off 'The Board of Possible Ways to Find out the Identities of the Six Kids'." Helia stated. "That's one less method for us to test their true identities." Riven said, obviously upset. "Let's just see how things play out and make _appropriate _moves when necessary." Sky told the rest of the specialists who all nodded in agreement.

**Well, that was a funny(?) chapter. I didn't want to make the reveal to early and stories should have some humour once in a while right? For those who were hoping for the reveal, just wait a chapter or two more for the reveal. Anyway, don't forget to R&R. Farewell!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Trix

**Chapter 6: The Trix**

The Winx were all hanging out with the specialists, mainly because the persistent specialists refused to leave them alone ever since the incident with Kage, Siren, Brandon and Riven. "When will they EVER stop following us? We can't even talk in peace now!" Terra complained to Azrail, who just shrugged and sighed. "You know, we have never been to your place. Why don't we go there afterwards?" Nabu told the rest of the group. "Sure, and what do you plan to do there?" Siren asked sarcastically. "What's wrong huh? You scared of just some random boys who are looking for their girlfriends?" Riven teased noticing the sarcasm in Siren's voice. "Can you two just shut up? If you want to go to our place, then we'll bring you there; simple." Kage snapped at the two of them.

**At the Winx's place**

"There. Are you satisfied now?" Terra angrily asked the specialists. The specialists didn't answer; too busy staring at the Winx's place. It was a simple two story house with six different rooms, one for each Winx, a living room and a kitchen. Just as they sat down on the sofas in the living room to continue their discussion from before, the room suddenly felt colder than before. "Blaze, is that you turning on the air-conditioner?" Electra called out from the living room to Blaze who just so happened to be near the air-conditioner remote. "Hell no, why would I even turn it on now?" he told the grey haired girl. The next thing they all knew, the lights went out. "Kage, I swear if that is your doing, I will fucking kill you when I get the chance." Terra snapped at the black haired boy. "Are you insane? My blackouts are the past; when was the last FUCKING time I made a blackout?" he angrily replied. As he said that, the lights flickered back on to reveal three familiar floating figures. "Look what we have here sisters; six demons and six specialists, what a lucky catch!" Icy told Darcy and Stormy. The Winx and specialists all got up, ready fight their old nemesis again. However, before any of them could move, Icy froze the floor, causing them to start sliding. Blaze, however, predicted this and immediately sent magma on the floor, warming it up and melting the ice before he fired a barrage of magma stones at the three witches. Kage followed up by sending a ray of darkness towards the Trix before using his demon form to slash at them. Infuriated, Stormy sent a bolt of lightning towards the specialists but was countered by a stream of electricity from Electra. By this time, Darcy had made multiple copies of herself and was surrounding the specialists who attacked the copies with their weapons. In the midst of the battle, the Trix did not realise both Siren and Azrail sneaking up behind them; once within range, they unleashed a combined attack at the Trix; sending them flying to the ground where Terra hit them with stone pillars which erupted from the ground. "It's getting a little cramped in here; a change of environment should do the trick." Nabu said as he teleported everyone into the forest where the battle continued with Stormy sending hurricanes towards the Winx and specialists who all got caught in two separate hurricanes; the Winx in one, the specialists in the other. In order to escape the hurricanes, the Winx linked hands and combined their demon powers, freeing themselves from the hurricane; they followed up by sending a barrage of attacks at Stormy, causing her to lose her concentration, freeing the specialists. The Trix continued their attack by summoning shadow monsters to attack the Winx and Specialists.

"You all go deal with the monsters. We will deal with these dumbasses." Terra shouted to the specialists who nodded. "Oh look here, the 'villains' are finally being 'heroes' huh? That's so charming isn't it sisters? Well, have fun as 'heroes' as this will be your first and last fight!" Icy taunted the Winx. "As if we give a shit Ms Ice Witch! Heroes or Villains, we will defeat you." Siren angrily shouted at the Trix. Icy, upon hearing this, summoned a blizzard and froze the Winx in the process. "Aww so cute, and what were you saying about defeating us huh?" Icy taunted before adding, "And don't think of trying to melt the ice, only fairies can melt it and there aren't any fairies around here, unless you want to do _that_." The Winx immediately understood what the ice witch meant-using their fairy powers to free themselves and revealing their identities in the process. The specialists stared at the Trix and Winx in confusion, with the exact same thought in their mind 'what was the "that" that Icy mentioned?' "We'll give you a choice 'demons', either freeze to death or risk yourselves. The choice is all yours." Darcy told the Winx. "Let them go! They did nothing to you!" Riven snapped as he charged towards the Trix, ready to attack them; however he was sent flying back as the Trix fired a combined attack at him. The Winx couldn't bear to see their ex-boyfriends get hurt by the Trix, they knew they didn't have a choice otherwise both them and the specialists will be in trouble. Signalling to each other, the Winx were engulfed in a bright light as they turned back to their normal selves and used their magic to start freezing the ice; at the same time causing all the combatants to stare at them in shock.

**That's it for this chapter! The reveal will be in next chapter for all those who have been waiting for it. I am starting to work on the rewrite so expect it to come out a while after this story finishes. I added the Trix in as I believe that it would be the easiest way for the Winx to reveal their identities without actually getting into a "fight" with the specialists; and yes, the Trix actually purposely made Bloom's powers go out of control (see chapter 1: Changes) which caused the specialists to come to investigate the surge of magic. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Farewell!**


	8. Chapter 7: The reveal

**Chapter 7: The reveal**

The specialists stared in shock as the six figures glowed and turned into six familiar figures they hadn't seen for three whole years. "Winx?" Timmy cautiously asked as the last bit of ice melted around the Winx. "Fuck this bullshit; we'll explain everything later because there are some assholes I need to send to fucking hell." Aisha snapped as she cracked her knuckles. "You know Trix; you three really need to learn to know when to stop. You are going to regret what you did to us." Bloom told the three sisters in an unusually cold voice. "Because you three are not the only ones who have changed over the three years." Musa continued. "MAGIC WINX DEMONIX!" they shouted in unison. As their bodies began to glow as they transformed into a form the Specialists had never seen before.

Bloom had a black shirt with a leather sash and her right shoulder had a metal shoulder pad. She had an orange skirt with streaks of black running through, black pants and black winged boots with orange at the tip; her wings looked like her demon's forms but were slightly see-through.

Stella had a pitch black shirt and sleeves with blood red edges; she also had two blood red arm bands, she donned grey pants with a black belt with a red buckle, this was paired with red heels and pitch black demon wings.

Flora was wearing a grey jacket with one faded sky blue stripe, under her jacket was a faded sky blue shirt; she wore fingerless grey gloves and had light grey pants with grey and faded sky blue boots, besides that, she also wore a cape that faded from grey to faded sky blue. Her wings were in the shape of small translucent swords.

Musa had greyish-pink translucent bat wings, along with a black top with the same greyish-pink sleeves and skirt; and at the end of the skirt was a small grey lining. Finally, she had black boots that went up to her knees and had the same shade of pink as her wings at the bottom.

Tecna had a two piece shirt which was separated by a dark grey line; the top half being light grey and the bottom being gold, her sleeves were identical except for the dark grey line being absent. She had a dark grey skirt with a gold lining at the bottom and had grey pants. She also was wearing dark grey boots with gold lining the top and bottom and her wings structure was dark grey in colour and looked like a devil's wing; between each wing segment was a gold membrane.

Finally, Aisha wore a dark grey scarf around her neck with a streak of brown going vertically across it; she wore a dark grey shirt with a muddy brown sash going across her chest. Her dark grey sleeves covered most of her fore arm and left the area close to her shoulder exposed and brown circled the edges. She wore a brown buttoned skirt with grey lining the bottom and she wore brown and grey sneakers. Her wings looked like jagged rocks and were a mixture of grey and brown.

"Finally I get a chance to use this again; now let's go kick some witch ass!" Stella said. "Magma Barrage!" "Arms of Death!" "Shadow Ray!" "Silencing Strike!" "Thunder Blast!" "Stone Edge!" The Winx shouted one after another and fired an attack straight towards the Trix who managed to counter a few of the attacks with their own. "Oh, so you want to play this game huh?" Flora suddenly said in a very cold and cruel voice as her eyes emitted a white glow. "Oh goodness, she has done it again." Bloom mumbled as the brunette slowly walked towards the Trix with both her palms glowing black. The next thing they knew, Flora was practically right of the Trix and suddenly fired a black ray towards the sisters; sending them flying backwards. "I swear mess with us one more FUCKING time and I will make sure you go to hell." She cursed at the three witches. The specialists, especially Helia, stared at the other Winx girls in shock at what the normal peaceful nature fairy just said. "Don't mind her. She is always like that when she hits her limit, so be warned that until the Trix are defeated, I don't think she'll stop cursing. Oh right, and she doesn't remember a single thing that happens when she does this so please don't pester her unless you want to die." Tecna explained to the utterly confused specialists.

A while later and the Winx beat the Trix, after pulling one very infuriated fairy away from the three sisters to prevent her from actually murdering the trio. "FLORA. You need to calm down right now. I know you are really pissed but you don't need to go and murder them ok?" Aisha attempted to soothe the brunette which did little to nothing to calm her down. Eventually, it took a kiss from a certain long haired specialists for the girl to finally return to normal. The remaining specialists all stared at the Winx which cause Aisha to snap at them, saying "We will explain later once we get back to the house, it will be easier there." "Hey lovebirds, we are going so unless you want to be left alone, I suggest you two stop snap out of it." Musa called out to the couple before quietly muttering under her breath, "and I thought you were over him, Flora."

**Back at the Winx's place**

"So, where do we start?" Stella sighed as the Winx and Specialists all gathered in the Winx's living room. "From the beginning-when you found out you were the reincarnations." Sky replied solemnly. "Well…" Bloom started. The Winx then took turns to explain everything to the specialists. "I have question; Musa, when I kissed you a few days ago, did you actually mean to slap me?" Riven asked the blue-haired girl who just blushed in response as she remembered what had happened that day. "N-no." she muttered embarrassingly. "On the topic of things you meant; Stel, remember that day in the café, what were you and Musa fighting about and did you purposely ask how a princess lives like?" "OH RIGHT. Ms Idiot here wouldn't stop complaining about school and she's been saying that FOR FUCKING EVER." "WHO ASKED YOU TO ANSWER? IS YOUR NAME STELLA?" "OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOT HEAD." "NO. YOU SHUT UP FIRST." Stella and Musa started flinging insults again after Musa replied first which had caused Stella to erupt. "Can the two of you CUT IT OUT?" Bloom told the two girls as she shoved them away. "Anyway, before Ms Annoying Head interrupted, yes I did ask that on purpose." Stella replied. "I have a question," Helia asked as he stroked Flora's hair, both missing their significant other's presence, "Will you guys follow us back to Magix; back to Alfea and your families?" The once calm atmosphere immediately stiffened as all the girls looked glum. "We…we haven't thought about that yet." Bloom replied softly. "Yeah, we weren't really expecting to ever return to Magix, let alone Alfea and our families. We kind of didn't expect all this drama to happen ever since we defeated the demon king." Tecna continued. "What do you guys mean by that?" Nabu asked, rather confused. "We never wanted to return, we wanted to stay here and start all over again; pretend we were never the 'Winx Club' and we were instead some new kids who moved in and have demon powers." Flora answered. The guys were shocked; they had never expected the Winx to say that; they always thought that the Winx would return from whatever mission they went on, no matter what. "Let's make a deal then. You six follow us back to Alfea to meet your parents and Ms Faragonda, and then afterwards you can make a decision on whether to return back here or go back to your families." Sky suggested to the Winx after seeing that there would be no way to bring the girls back otherwise. "Alright, but we are only going to see Ms F and our parents; no one else unless we decide to go back to Magix." Musa replied to which the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

**That's it for this chapter! I am sorry it took so long; designing the outfits is no easy task. Anyway, I'll be away for the next week so I won't be updating any of my stories. Another thing is: My story "Winx Club Season 7: Wild Adventure" will be something that is not my priority so updates will take much longer. I have not forgotten the story; I'm just putting it as a side priority. Anyway, the story is ending soon and the remake of Demonic Truth will be coming out a short while after. Farewell!**


	9. Chapter 8:Return to Magix

**Chapter 8: Return to Magix**

The Winx and the specialists all sat in the owl as the ship made its way back to the owl. "So how are we going to show your parents and Ms Faragonda without anyone noticing?" Nabu asked. "We are just going to teleport into our dorm room since I bet you guys didn't clear it hoping we would come back one day." Musa replied. "Right…" The boys said in unison as sudden realisation hit them that the Winx's room was in the exact same condition as it was before the Winx left. "I'll tell Ms Faragonda and your parents to meet us in your dorm room." Timmy notified the girls.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Sky asked again as the Winx, who were in their disguises, was about to teleport to their dorm room. "Never been surer than ever. We need to make it a point to you all that we are not dead." Aisha replied. "Let's go girls, everyone cannot wait forever." Bloom told the Winx who all nodded as the linked hands and chanted a spell that teleported both them and the specialists to the Winx's dorm room.

"Specialists, I see you have brought some friends along. I suspect they know where the Winx are?" Ms Faragonda asked as the Winx and specialists both teleported into the Winx's dorm room.

"No." Stella replied bluntly.

"Then why are you six here?" Marion asked. The Winx all took in a deep breath; they were going to have a lot of explaining to do. "We are here because…" Flora started as the Winx removed their disguises. "We are the Winx" Tecna finished. The adults looked shocked; the Winx were _alive_ and had been hiding all that time. Ms Faragonda took a step back and blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming; her students are _alive. _

"It can't be; we all thought you six perished during your fight with the demon king." Oritel mumbled. "Right, about that…" Bloom started sheepishly. "We are so dead after this." Aisha whispered to the Winx who all stifled their laughter. "Oh shut up Aisha, it's not _that _big of a problem right?" Stella attempted to reassure Aisha. "Yeah right, it's only because your parents aren't going to complain 'it's not lady-like' Ms Blackout." Aisha snapped. "What did you just call me?" Stella angrily asked. "Ms Blackout. What's so wrong with it huh?" "You really need to shut up Ms Petrification." "So you want to play _that_ game huh? Ms Blackout." "Shut up Ms Petrification." "No, you shut up first." "NO, YOU shut up first." Soon, both Stella and Aisha were in another fight as they pushed their palms against the other's while black scales and rocks respectively were slowly growing on their arms. "Can the two of you cut it out?" Flora tried to stop the duo by pushing them away from each other but it was to no avail. "The two of you better cut it out otherwise I'm going to use my powers on you." She threatened the two. "Are you joking? We all know that you _hate_ using your powers." Flora, upon hearing this, summoned her scythe and swung it behind her back, causing both girls to step back in fear. "Now do you believe me?" She asked innocently.

"NOPE. You are not going to do that to me today."

The adults stared in shock at the fight between the two princesses; since when did they have other powers?

"Girls, do you want to explain what just happened to everyone?" Ms Faragonda asked after recovering from the shock. "There is something you all need to know about us, please don't tell anyone about this; otherwise all hell will break loose." Bloom told the adults before looking towards the rest of the Winx who all nodded their heads in agreement. "Reveal." They whispered as their bodies began to glow. Once the glow disappeared, where the Winx Club stood were now the six infamous demon generals. "It can't be, I thought the six generals perished in battle centuries ago?" Radius mumbled. "Well, turns out a reincarnation spell was cast and we are the reincarnations of the generals." Tecna explained to the adults as the Winx returned to their human selves. Like with the specialists, the girls each took turns to explain everything, this time including the whole drama with the specialists.

"So, what is your choice Winx?"

Choice? What in the world was Sky talking about?

"Girls, boys, what are you talking about?" Ms Faragonda asked. "Right, we made a deal before we came; we would come back to Magix to see you all before deciding whether to return back to our families or go back to how things were like before the specialists came." Musa replied, "I'm sorry if you all thought that when we came we were coming back for good, it's just that we've been living so differently these past few years that it would feel weird to suddenly return to how we used to live like before the demons attacked. Thus, we came so we can make our choice with as little regret as possible." "Anyway, back to the point. Are you guys going to stay here or go back?" Sky asked one more time.

"…"

"We have made our choice." The Winx started, "we are staying."

**That's it for "Who we truly are". I'm so sorry for taking forever to update, I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter and I was constantly occupied with different things. I need your opinions, should I do a next gen fic with the girls' kids who will be attending Alfea/Red Fountain and their struggles controlling their powers. The poll will be open after I post this chapter and will end at the end of the year so go check it out. While waiting for that, I will be mainly working on the rewrite of Demonic Truth and once in a while my many other fanfic ideas. Anyway, farewell for now and see you all in another fanfic!**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Alternate Ending

**Bonus Chapter: Alternate Ending**

**Basically what if the Winx didn't decide to stay in Magix, AU-ish from the original story.**

"Sorry, but we can't stay," Bloom broke it to the group.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Ok, look so much has changed over the years, everyone thinks we are dead. We can't just come back and be like 'HEY EVERYONE! We've been alive this whole but in hiding because we are actually the demon generals!' Hell no." Musa replied

"Not to mention another huge problem." Aisha said as she pointed to Bloom, Stella and Flora.

"Living in a guy's body for three years really takes a toll on you. I mean, it might take forever before we can even continue acting like how we used to." Flora mentioned.

"And also…" Stella started "We might also have an extra problem with our relationships."

"You see, some of the generals were actually together in the past so, being their reincarnation, we would end up falling in love with our general's lover's reincarnation." Aisha sheepishly admitted.

"Which is kind of why me and Stella reacted so aggressively to you guys kissing us. Some of us have been dating for a while so being kissed by you guys was very awkward since we have someone else already." Musa added on

"Wait so how many of you are dating each other?" Brandon asked.

"Everyone except me and Flo. Bloom and Musa, Stella and Aisha. Interesting pairs to say the least." Tecna replied

"Shut up, you two are _obviously _dating so yeah."

"Musa we aren't dating, what are you even talking about?"

"Yes you guys are. You two are always hanging out together and get awkward with each other I swear it's watching you guys fuck." Aisha retorted

"Aisha, seriously. Out of everything you had to use to describe me and Flora's friendship, it's _that_?" Tecna calmly replied.

"It's not a friendship Tec, it's a literal romantic relationship." Bloom countered

"Well, me and Tecna are definitely not dating ok? Otherwise why would I be so comfortable with Helia?" Flora pointed out.

"Then why can't both of you stay back in Magix?" Helia asked

"I would say but I'm highly likely to get murdered by someone."

"HEY!"

"Yeah so we can't stay ok? We all have our reasons."

"There is another problem." Oritel pointed out.

"What do you mean? I thought everything was fine?" Bloom replied.

"No, the fact that the three of your kingdoms will fall because of the lack of an heir is the problem." Timmy answered as he pointed to Bloom, Stella and Aisha.

"I mean- we could try to make a copy of ourselves that would act like the old us, so then our kingdoms won't fall." Aisha suggested.

"That could work."

"Yeah but just keep in mind that is not the real us ok? It's just a copy of our old self." Bloom reminded

"Got it. But what do we say about you three returning?"

"Just say that after battling the demon king we lost our memories and were sent to a faraway planet so we were unable to remember anything." Stella answered

"Then how about Flora, Musa and Tecna?"

"Uh, just say you guys are trying to find us I guess? Or… maybe that the demon king killed us?"

"We'll decide that later."

"Oh, ok then. Let's quickly do the spell and then we can be on our way." Musa said as the Winx linked their hands together as they recited a spell before orange, blue and yellow coloured circles appeared on the ground before floating upwards, creating a carbon copy of Bloom, Stella and Aisha.

"There you guys go, they'll wake up once all of us have left the room."

"So this is the final goodbye I guess." Riven said

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet again one day but in the foreseeable future, probably not." Musa replied.

"Farewell everyone!" The Winx said as they opened a portal and stepped through it to return back to their normal lives.

"So that's it, everything will be back to normal again, almost" Sky said with a soft smile as he looked at the carbon copy of Bloom.

"Hey, at least you get a copy of your girlfriend." Helia mentioned

"Well, I mean Flo and Tec could both totally stay here but I guess they have their reasons too, I wonder what theirs are." Timmy mentioned.

**With the Winx…**

"Finally, back home." Aisha sighed a breath of relief as she stepped through the portal.

"I know, it's so weird being around anyone we used to know. I'm too used to living with our other selves." Bloom agreed.

"Wait, where's Flora and Tecna?" Musa asked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Tecna, what did you want to see me about?" Flora asked as she quietly closed the door to Tecna's room.

"Flo, maybe we should tell the others. We've been hiding this for ages already." The girl in question told her.

"Yeah, I think it's time we actually told the rest that we are you know… dating." The brunette replied.

"Look, no matter what happens, I'll always be here ok Flora?" Tecna said as she walked forward towards the girl and kissed her on the lips.

"YOU TWO IDIOTIC LOVEBIRDS-" Stella shouted as the other four slammed the door open, shocking the duo and causing them to fall on each other.

"Stella…." Tecna started.

"YES I KNEW IT!" Aisha cheered

"Fuck you Aisha." Musa said in defeat as she handed the dark skinned girl a 10 dollar note.

"You guys betted on us?" Flora asked, the others could all see the anger steaming off of the girl at the minute.

"Flo chill! Helia isn't here so please don't cause a mess again!" Bloom attempted to calm the girl down, who now was slowly getting up and ready to summon her scythe.

"I got this." Tecna reassured the rest as she pulled Flora towards her and kissed the girl, causing all of the latter's anger to disappear.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore?"

**Years later**

"Mum! Lane did it again!" a young girl with brown hair that faded into black said as she ran towards Terra.

"Lane, what did I tell you about using your powers on the others?" Siren scolded.

"Sorry… I just want to use it on something." A boy with orange hair and black highlights apologised.

"Could always use it on me. I mean, we have basically the same powers so I should be able to absorb any attack you send at me." Blaze offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you look at my past I've always been the type of person who is fine with fire." The ex-general mentioned.

"Yeah, and the only other person is Az, he got hit by a dragon on his back before." Siren pointed out

"Hey come on! It wasn't pleasant at all." Azrail countered as he and Electra exited their room, their 6 year old daughter riding on Azrail's shoulders.

"Come on Jade, go play with the others." Electra urged the girl, she had faded blue hair with streaks of gold running through, matching her eyes of the same colour.

"You know, I can't believe it's already been 12 years since we beat the Demon King." Kage said as the group watched their kids play with each other.

"I know, time flies. Are you guys planning to send your kids to Alfea or Red Fountain?" Blaze asked.

"Fuck no. I've already explained it. What if Sophie ends up dating Nabu's kid? That's going to be so weird!" Terra snapped.

"I would cry if that actually happens." Siren said, causing her to receive a hard stare from Terra.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Terra, language. The kids are nearby." Azrail scolded.

"Let's think about it again when they are older, they still have another 10 years or so; anything can happen in 10 years." Blaze said

"I agree, we'll discuss it when the kids are at age." Kage agreed

"But for now, let's just let them develop their powers at their own pace."

"But seriously, the thought of our kids meeting the guys, or at least Sky, Brandon and Nabu's is crazy." Electra stated.

"Let's just hope that, you know, _**it**_ doesn't happen."

"Yeah, I'd flip if it ever happens." Terra said.

"Yeah yeah, we all know. You don't need to keep talking about it. And anyway, the more you say it the more likely it is to happen." Siren smirked.

"I already told you to shut up about it."

"DANG IT LANE. WHY DID YOU DO IT AGAIN." The group heard Sophie shout.

"I'M SORRY, I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF OK? SO STOP TRAPPING ME IN THESE DUMB ROCK CAGES." The older boy retorted.

"Guys… please?" Jade softly mumbled but her words went unheard by the other two older kids.

"Can we just at least hope that they'll stop fighting like that?" Azrail asked.

"You know, they do remind us of our older selves." Kage said with a smile, referring to himself, Azrail and Siren.

**And that's it! And double update in a day. I was almost done I guess but I kept adding more and more because I just didn't know where to stop. Anyway, I'm currently thinking about the next chapter for Demonic Truth so hopefully I can get to writing soon and post it as soon as possible.**


End file.
